


Of Hugs and Warmth

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minjoo just wants a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: Minjoo misses Chaewon's hug.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 17





	Of Hugs and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> There she stood, the fireworks blooming behind her, her smile ever so full of love.
> 
> A/N: I'm just archiving my fics that I posted on aff last year, sorry if you keep seeing my fics popping up on the tag!!

Minjoo sighed as she looked up onto the dark sky, stars adorning it. 

She misses Chaewon, but the older girl was away for a job outstation at the end of the year. 

That meant she won't be able to be with Minjoo when the date turns 1st of January, 2020.

She sighed yet again, waiting for the firework show to start as she counted down mentally, her fingers playing with the picnic cloth on the grass. She remembered how she and Chaewon would be cuddling together and count down together excitingly.

Five minutes to midnight, the start of a new decade – how Minjoo wished Chaewon is here with her.

Her right hand hugged the small pillow she and Chaewon shared when they sleep together, and she hugs it whenever Chaewon was away for a few days. It smells like her, and it always calms her down.

Just like the mere presence of Chaewon.

Minjoo took a deep breath in and Chaewon's scent rushed into her nostrils.

One minute to go.

She heard some ruffles behind her, somewhat like footsteps on the grass of her backyard, and she turned suspiciously, afraid of anyone who might be potentially dangerous.

Thirty seconds.

Minjoo turned around, trying to ignore what she'd just heard. She probably misheard it.

The fireworks started to shoot up into the sky, and that's when a shadow ran towards her.

The familiar figure stood there, the fireworks blooming behind her, her smile ever so full of love.

"Happy new year, Minjoo-ah."

Chaewon.

Before her brain could react, Minjoo's body automatically reacted and in no time, she tackled Chaewon down, onto the picnic blanket.

"Chaewonie!" Minjoo had no idea why, but she started crying – she was so happy to be able to be with Chaewon in the start of a new decade, perhaps. Or maybe it was the fact that she missed her hugs so much.

"Hey, hey," Chaewon hushed her, one arm wrapping around her tightly and the other reached up, brushing away Minjoo's tears. "Yah, why are you crying?" 

Chaewon peppered Minjoo's face with kisses, her hand rubbing circles on Minjoo's back until the younger stopped crying eventually. 

"I'm just – I thought we won't be able to spend the night together –" Minjoo pouted, and Chaewon kissed her lips as she chuckled.

"I was able to come back earlier because our team managed to seal the deal earlier than expected. Guess everyone wants to celebrate the New Year with their loved ones," Chaewon said, softly pecking Minjoo's lips again. 

"That's great," Minjoo said, adjusting herself into a comfortable position while hugging Chaewon. "I miss your hugs," she mumbled.

"I know."

"Miss your warmth, too."

"I know, me too."

Minjoo grinned like a fool, before leaning close to kiss Chaewon on her lips.

"Happy new year, Chaewon-ah. I love you."

"I love you too, Minjoo-yah."


End file.
